The present invention relates to electric motors. More particularly, the invention relates to an electric motor that includes an end frame.
An end frame for an electric motor should generally be rigid in order to minimize vibration and other adverse effects. In some cases, it is desirable to provide a flow path through the end frame for air cooling of the motor components. Some electric motors may also require periodic maintenance at the end frame, including the addition of grease to one or more shaft bearings.